Good Morning
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "You are so very beautiful, my dear brother." Thor whispers, hugging the naked male closer, burying his face in the younger sorcerer's hair. "Shut up and let me sleep, Thor." Loki mumbles, his full lips turning down into a frown. He clutches the elder male tighter, closing his eyes tighter, trying to remain asleep.


**Allie: So many Thorki feels guys, sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing here. All I know is that I woke up today and I was like…I wonder what Loki would be like waking up in the morning and what Thor would be thinking as Loki woke and then this kind of happened. I just…I don't even know. **

**Warnings: established relationship, sleepy!Loki, fluff (seriously you might choke), and slash like woah**

**Disclaimer: Sadly not mine**

_Good Morning_

Thor yawns loudly as he wakes, stretching out like a lion, his yawn almost roar-like. He looks down at the smaller male curled up on his chest and smiles, stroking his raven hair gently. Thor often wonders how he came to possess this ethereal creature.

Many Asgardians admit that Loki is beautiful. He is lithe and slim, with porcelain pale skin. His eyes are large and emerald green and sparkle with light and mischief. His eyes are framed with long, dark eyelashes that rest along his sharp cheekbones when his eyes are closed. His nose is aristocratic in its straightness. His cheekbones are high and sharp and tinted a light pink. His lips are full and pink. His neck is long and elegant. His torso is slightly muscled, his arms and legs long and lean.

Thor brushes back a piece of dark hair from Loki's forehead with a smile, watching those long lashes flutter as the sorcerer sleeps. The blonde man leans down and kisses the younger's temple, stroking his back gently. Loki grumbles a little and moves closer, snuggling with Thor's chest, clutching him tightly in his sleep.

"You are so very beautiful, my dear brother." Thor whispers, hugging the naked male closer, burying his face in the younger sorcerer's hair.

"Shut up and let me sleep, Thor." Loki mumbles, his full lips turning down into a frown. He clutches the elder male tighter, closing his eyes tighter, trying to remain asleep.

A deep chuckle rumbles from Thor's throat as he strokes his younger brother's back. Loki curls his leg around Thor's possessively, pressing his face into the elder's shoulder, nuzzling him like a cat. Loki's back arches a little, pressing his lower half against Thor's exposed thigh. Thor's hand slides down to squeeze Loki's bottom, bringing him closer so Loki's half-aroused member is rubbing his thigh harder.

Loki hums, his hips rocking upward, his member becoming harder. Thor slides his fingers between Loki's cheeks, his pointer finger rubbing against the pink pucker. Loki's breath hitches and he begins to rock against Thor's thigh. Thor leans his head down and kisses Loki on the top of his head. Loki moans breathily as Thor's finger nudges insistently against his entrance, but does not slide inside. The sorcerer rocks harder against the warrior's thigh, coming not moments later.

Loki's hand slides down to grasp his brother's member but Thor intercepts him, bringing their joined hands up to his chest. "Not yet, dear brother." Thor says in his deep voice, "My own pleasure can wait."

Loki hums slightly and nods before wrinkling his nose and squirming against his brother, "We need to bathe." He says with a frown.

Thor gives an exaggerated sigh, but nods and climbs out from under the lithe raven to their bathroom to draw a bath. When he returns to their bedroom he sees Loki still spread out on the sheets, naked and gorgeous. Thor smiles brilliantly at the sight of his lover. "Do you need me to carry you to the bath?" Thor chuckles, crossing his arms.

Loki thinks for a moment before sighing and sliding off of the bed, onto his feet. He struts to his lover, wrapping an arm around Thor's neck, "I believe I can manage." He says slyly with a grin before passing the broad male and entering the bathroom.

The pale male slides into the bathtub, letting the water cover him. Thor climbs into the bath beside him with less grace, making the water slosh over the side of the tub. Loki raises an eyebrow but smiles regardless, reaching for the soap to clean himself and his brother.

Once they are clean Thor reaches over and pulls Loki to him, "Now, isn't this a pleasant way to begin a morning?" The blonde warrior asks, holding the younger to him.

Loki grins and reaches his hand down to stroke his brother's member. Thor groans and lets his head fall back as Loki strokes him, flicking his thumb across the tip teasingly. Loki kisses along Thor's neck and shoulders, placing little bites along the collarbone. Thor grunts and clenches his jaw tightly as he comes on an upstroke, his come mingling with the water and turning it an odd colour. Loki places one last kiss on Thor's neck before climbing out of the bath and retrieving two towels to dry them off with.

Thor climbs out and drains the water from the tub, wrapping the towel around himself, drying himself off before helping his brother to dry off as well. The brothers walk back to the bedroom, crawling back onto the bed.

Thor lays on his back and Loki curls up next to him, pressing against his side. Thor smiles in amusement, "You are so cuddly in the morning." He says.

Loki furrows his brows, frowning, "Is that a problem?" He asks with a near glare.

"Of course not." Thor replies, holding his younger lover close to his side, "I find it…cute."

"I am not cute." Loki scoffs, scrunching up his nose.

Thor merely smiles and remains blissfully silent, his hands absent-mindedly stroking Loki's soft, porcelain skin. "I love you." He smiles, nuzzling Loki's neck.

"I know." Loki replies, his hand tangling in his brother's blonde locks, "I love you as well." He says softly, running his fingers through the soft hair with a smile.

"Oh," Thor says, "I almost forgot." He leans down and kisses Loki's lips gently, "Good morning, darling brother."

Loki fights back a smile, "You're a moron." He says affectionately, kissing his brother back.


End file.
